coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7005 (4th February 2009)
Plot Eddie bakes fairy cakes to distribute around the Street as a peace offering, hoping that the Platts will see sense. Tony and Carla visit Kevin at the garage. Kevin taunts Tony about unsuccessfully stealing the business. Carla takes an interest when Jimmy is mentioned. Eileen enters The Kabin to find Colin joking with Rita. Carla returns to the garage to ask Tyrone and Kevin where she can find Jimmy. Carla visits Leanne in the Bookies to make sure she has a place to stay if needed. Carla takes Jimmy's address from Tony's diary whilst he's distracted addressing the staff throwing a frisbee past the office window. Carla hopes to leave unnoticed but is caught at the door. She tells Tony she has a meeting with Craig Robinson about some fabrics. Tony sees Leanne in the Street and asks her if she's spoken to Carla recently. Tony sees through Leanne's lies and demands the truth. Leanne tells him to ask Carla himself. Rita asks Eileen about Colin's past. Tony calls Craig to discover that Carla isn't there. Becky and Steve bicker about their break-up. Ken suggests to Janice that she should be realistic and set her sights lower than five GCSEs. Anna and Eddie visit David and Tina with some cakes, hoping this will encourage David to drop the charges. Carla questions Jimmy about the "jobs" he's done for Tony but Jimmy feigns ignorance. Janice storms out when Ken suggests she's more chance of making a care assistant than nurse. A frustrated Gary urges Tina to tell the truth but she walks away. Jimmy calls Tony to detail exactly what happened with Carla. Tony sends Fiz, Kelly, Sean, Wiki and Janice home early to free him to deal with Carla. She enters the empty factory, preparing to ask Tony some difficult questions. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Colin Grimshaw - Edward de Souza *Jimmy Dockerson - Robert Beck Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Premium Motors Notes *Lloyd Mullaney (Craig Charles) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla turns to Jimmy for answers regarding Liam's death, but Tony is given a tip-off about the meeting as his wife heads back to the factory; the Windasses try to win over the Platts by baking a batch of cakes; and Ken shows little faith in Janice during her first tutorial with him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,700,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2009 episodes